All you need is love
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers". Discl: Ocho de la mañana. Se tapo la cara con la almohada intentando bloquear la música que alguien, no en su sano juicio, había puesto ya de buena mañana a todo volumen. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone música a esas horas? Fijo que su hermano, como no puede ser de otra manera.


**N/a: **_hola a todo el mundo. He vuelto con otro fic y además es la respuesta al Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers". Quien me conozca sabe que suelo escribir Destiel y de vez en cuando Sabriel. Pero esta vez quería rendirle un homenaje a Sam. El chico se lo merece y porque no algo de comedia siempre sienta bien de vez en cuando. Así que, aquí tenéis. Espero que os guste, es la primera vez que hago un lemon de Sabriel y tengo un miedo terrible a haberlo hecho mal. Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Palabras: **_4013._

**All you need is love**

Ocho de la mañana. Se tapo la cara con la almohada intentando bloquear la música que alguien, no en su sano juicio, había puesto ya de buena mañana a todo volumen. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone música a esas horas? Fijo que su hermano, como no puede ser de otra manera solo para tocarle los cojones de buena mañana. _All you need is love… love…love. _No. Nope. ¡No! San Valentín no. otro puto San Valentín, desde hacia cinco años ya, que tendría que soportar como su hermano y Cas se comían con los ojos y no hacían nada para resolverlo. Si aguantaba uno más, los mataría él mismo con sus propias manos o se pegaría un tiro antes. Lo que le fuese mejor cuando llegase el momento. Estaba mas que harto de hacer de aguanta velas entre esos dos ineptos emocionales. El gruñido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta fue amortiguado por la almohada. Ya bastante tenía él con lo suyo para aguantar lo del resto. Joder. No era culpa suya que todas las personas con las que había tenido una relación sentimental, incluso con las que se había acostado, habían acabado muertas. Ni que su polla estuviese maldita o algo así, pero teniendo en cuenta la sequia en la que estaba en ese tema puede que fuese cierto. ¿Qué habría hecho en sus vidas pasadas para que tuviese esa mierda de vida? Que no se quejaba, pero que podría ser mejor. Volvió a gruñir. Lo mejor seria apagar la música y volver a la cama para no tener que soportar a los mayores idiotas de la historia ese maldito día.

Se levanto de la cama de mala gana. Hoy alguien se llevaba el premio gordo como se les ocurriese molestarle. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca donde estaba el viejo tocadiscos; pero cuando llego allí no había nadie. Nadie. Los Beatles a todo volumen sin que nadie estuviese allí para escucharlos. Gruño otra vez mientras ponía su cara de perra nº90 (me lo cargo). Hoy mataba a Dean. El rubio tenía todas las papeletas para ello.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba allí. Dentro de todo el ruido, el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso. No se escuchaba al trajín de Dean por la cocina preparando el desayuno como cada mañana ni a Cas peleándose con el baño como ocurría todas las mañanas. Ni hablar de Crowley. Se suponía que el demonio estaba buscando no sé que espada de Caín o algo parecido por el fondo del mar. Que si ahora lo pensaba bien, cómo lo estaba haciendo si a los demonios la sal los hiere. Era un poco raro. ¿Los demonios irían a la playa a pegarse un chapuzón en verano? No lo sabía. Volviendo al tema. Era raro, muy raro. Su instinto lo alerto de que se pusiese alerta por si las moscas. Nunca se sabe cuando te van a atacar. Busco de reojo la salida más cercana hacia la sala de tiro donde tenían las armas. Salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, olvidándose por completo de apagar el viejo tocadiscos, hacia la sala de tiro. Aligero tanto el paso que a los pocos segundos de estar dirigiéndose al lugar ya estaba corriendo. Paso a toda velocidad por la puerta de la cocina y de repente escucho un ruido que provenía de allí. Quizá fuera Dean o quizá lo que iba a tener que cazar si algo se había colado en el bunker. Lo primero, por si acaso, seria mejor ir a por un arma. Corrió todo lo rápido que daban sus largas piernas hacia la sala de tiro que hacia las veces de armería, cogió la primera pistola que encontró y volvió a la puerta de la cocina con la misma rapidez. Espero tras ella durante un buen rato, esperando escuchar otro ruido y concentrándose, no todo el mundo de buena mañana es capaz de acertar en el blanco medio dormido. Minutos después, cuando ya estaba por volverse a la cama, volvieron los ruidos un poco más fuertes, como de algo estrellándose contra la madera. Se decidió a entrar preparado para cualquier cosa, con la pistola en alto apuntando al bicho que se hubiese colado en su hogar. Y él hubiese preferido que fuera un bicho lo que se encontró casi sobre la mesa de la cocina, no ha su hermano y a su amigo enrollándose sobre la mesa donde desayunaba todas las mañanas. Otro trauma que sumar a todos los que tenía desde su niñez. Que, a ver, que aquello no era nada malo, todo lo contrario, se alegraba por Dean y Cas; pero que era otro trauma. ¿Qué por qué lo era? Porque a nadie le apetece encontrarse a su hermano y a su amigo casi en bolas; uno en bóxer y el otro todavía con el pantalón del pijama puesto aun; casi follando sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_Oh…_ exclamo bajando el arma.

La pareja lo miro sorprendida de ser pillados con las manos en la masa y lo único que se le ocurría a él era eso. Y se suponía que él era el listo, pues iban apañados. Premio a la elocuencia para Sam Winchester. Por lo menos, los otros dos tenían la decencia de sonrojarse y para de enrollarse delante de sus narices.

_Oh… Hola Sam…_ murmuro como saludo se hermano con la voz algo ronca.

Bien. No estaba preparado para esto. No lo estaba. Quizá dentro de un par de horas lo estaría, pero no ahora. Lo mejor seria huir. Decidido, se volvía a la cama pero primero apagaba el tocadiscos.

_Por fin. Iros a la una habitación_ les dijo como advertencia_ Luego hablamos. Me voy a la cama_ dijo de golpe sin dejar hablar a su hermano, por el bien de su pobre salud mental_ Me alegro por vosotros_ Termino por decir con una tímida sonrisa sabiendo que estaría pasando por esa cabecita rubia.

Y sin muchas más ceremonias y para evitar que el bochorno lo consumiera, se marcho de la cocina tan rápido como había llegado, dejando a la pareja allí con un palmo de narices. Dejo el arma donde la había sacado y luego fue de nuevo a la biblioteca para apagar el dichoso cacharro que no dejaba de tocar el disco "_Magical Mystery Tour_" de _The Beatles_. No es que no le gustasen, es que le apetecía dormir y olvidar durante un buen rato lo que había visto. Lo apago con cuidado. No quería que su hermano lo rapase por romper el tocadiscos, que tendría que tener más años que matusalén. Y por fin se marcho a su cómoda y calentita cama, la cual lo esperaba ese día con una buena dosis de autocompasión y mucha frustración por tener que comerse los mocos mientras Dean disfrutaba del día con su propio ángel. Él también quiera uno pero, a ver, no uno psicópata asesino como el que estuvo dentro de su cuerpo durante un tiempo o a Lucifer; y encima para los dos único en los que se había fijado estaban muertos. Tendría que haber aprovechado la ocasión y dejar las cosas claras con Gabriel o por lo menos darle un buen repaso a Balthazar, pero no, había desaprovechado todas y cada una de las ocasiones que había tenido. Tampoco pedía mucho solo alguien que lo quisiese y no se muriese a la mínima de cambio. Pero no lo había, porque se iba a comer los mocos y quedarse encerrado en su habitación bien solito. La vida era una perra que le gustaba putearlo.

En cuanto se sentó en la cama, el tocadiscos de las narices volvió a sonar con la misma canción de _The Beatles_ con la que se había despertado. Puso su cara de perra nº 80 (hasta los huevos de todo) y volvió a la biblioteca a apagar, otra vez, el dichoso cacharro y a cortarle las pelotas a su hermano y colgarlas del techo. Pero cuando llego allí por tercera o cuarta vez en esa mañana, ya le daba un poco igual, no había ni Dios. Ni rastro de Dean ni de Cas y por lo que parecía tampoco habían estado allí ¿Qué cojones pasaba? Le daba igual. Ya le daba igual todo; como si quería prenderse fuego el bunker. Le daba igual. Apago otra vez el tocadiscos y volvió a su habitación con un evidente cabreo de mil demonios. Como tuviese que levantarse otra vez, se cargaba el puñetero tocadiscos. Pero al llegar a su habitación, su puerta estaba cerrada y con un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas pegado a la madera. Eso no estaba allí hacia dos putos minutos. Definitivamente su hermano no podía haber sido, tenia que estar bastante ocupado comiéndose al ángel a besos como para poner esa cursilada colgada en su puerta. Que vale que fuera un romántico pero hasta él tenia un límite y un corazón con pétalos de rosas era demasiado cursi hasta para él. Intento abrir la puerta pero no se abría. Empujo un poco para ver si cedía pero nada de nada. Lo que le faltaba ese puñetero día, algo se había colado en su habitación e iba a tener que hacer que echar la puerta abajo para poder entrar y echar al monstruo de allí. Vaya día estaba teniendo. Hizo un mohín de disgusto. Él solo quería irse a la cama y dejar pasar las horas hasta que llegase la mañana del sábado y todo volviese a la normalidad. Volvió a intentar abrir la dichosa puerta y esta vez lo consiguió sin ningún esfuerzo.

No. Definitivamente. No. Joder. Su habitación. Su limpia y ordenada habitación estaba llena de velas encendidas, pétalos por todas partes y un olor dulzón lo invadía todo. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor estaba tirado en su cómoda cama vestido de… ¿Qué hacia vestido como si acabase de salir de una sesión de _Rocky Horror_? Ahí estaba Gabriel vestido solo con un corsé de color morado, unas bragas negra de encaje, medias de rejilla y unos taconazos de vértigo, y claro esta, mordiendo un… ¿Eso era una polla de chocolate? Aquello era demasiado para él de buena mañana. Respiro hondo conteniendo las ganas que tenia de darse la vuelta e irse a dormir al sofá y el fiero sonrojo que le cubría todo el rostro hasta el cuello. No podía negar que le estaba comenzando a gustar la sorpresa, pero primero tenia que aclarar ciertos puntos antes de decidir que debía hacer.

_Buenos días Sammy_ lo saludo el arcángel antes de lamer el dulce con lascivia mientras lo miraba fijamente. A tomar por saco controlar el sonrojo y bienvenida sea una erección instantánea. Menos mal que los pantalones del pijama eran anchos sino…

_Lo primero ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Lo segundo ¿Cómo has entrado y por qué? Y por los clavos de cristo, deja de chupar esa cosa_ exclamo lo ultimo algo nervioso. Le estaba costando concentrarse viendo como le estaba haciendo una felación a una chocolatina.

_No lo sé. No tengo le menor idea porque estoy vivito y coleando. A tu segunda pregunta. Es fácil seguir vuestro rastro, bueno por lo menos para mí, el resto sabes que no tiene muchas luces. ¿Qué por qué? Muy sencillo_ dijo dejando el dulce en la mesita de noche, levantándose de la cama y acercándose, sin tropezar en ningún momento, con calma al cazador_ Porque quería visitar a cierto alce que vive aquí_ termino por decir mientras acariciaba con un dedo el pecho del Winchester, claramente intentando seducirlo.

_Aaahhhh… Bien_ pues lo dicho, que deberían darle a Sam el premio a la elocuencia. Eso o sus pobres neuronas se habían fundido ya. Y ni mencionar lo empalmado que estaba, si hasta el ángel tenia que estar notándola de lo pegado que estaba a su cuerpo.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa, grandullón?_ el castaño negó con la cabeza_ Que ya me he cansado de jugar contigo al ratón y al gato_ le dijo mirándolo a los ojos_ Estoy cansado de que nunca lleguemos a nada y mira que hemos tenido ocasiones, pero tu_ le pico con el dedo índice en el pecho varias veces_ no te enterabas ni te enteras. Así que, aquí me tienes. Mas te vale que te aclares ahora mismo o me largo y adiós muy buenas_ le advirtió; aunque mas que una advertencia era una clara amenaza y Sam sabia que podía cumplirla.

_Entonces, has sido tu quien estaba dando por culo con el tocadiscos_ le afirmo sonriendo. A esto podían jugar los dos pensó el cazador. Gabriel frunció el ceño ante ese cambio de tema tan radical. Sam sonrió al ver la reacción del más bajo_ No esta nada mal si querías sacarme de mis casillas; pero creo_ Lo agarro de la cintura pegándolo mas a su cuerpo_ que vas a tener que compensarme por sacarme de la cama ¿No te parece?_ iba a aprovechar esta vez la ocasión.

El ángel sonrió al entender a que estaba jugando el Winchester. Le gustaba. Vamos que si le gustaba, sino fuera porque quería seguir jugando al tira ya tendría a ese grandullón en la cama. Metió sus manos dentro de la sencilla camiseta del hombre tanteando el terreno tan bien esculpido que tenia por descubrir. Ni siquiera la escultura de Miguel Ángel se podía comparar con ese cuerpo. ¡La virgen santa! Ese hombre estaba como un tren.

_ ¿Que sugieres?_ le pregunto siguiéndole el juego a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Sam lo agarro por el culo y lo aupó haciendo que Gabriel se agarrase con sus piernas a la cintura del cazador. Acaricio sus enrejillados muslos con ganas para terminar apretado con sus manos el trasero del ángel. El castaño mas bajo no se quedo corto y le rasgo la camiseta de arriba abajo, sorprendiendo al cazador. Lo acababa de dejar sin camiseta. Miro sorprendido a los ojos color miel de Gabriel y este le sonrió en respuesta. Aquello fue el pistoletazo de salida para dar rienda suelta a lo que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando.

El cazador beso al arcángel con ganas y este lo correspondió con la misma intensidad. Por fin, pensaron ambos. Al final no iba a pasar el día solo y lamentándose de su perra vida. Rompió el beso y entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un pie. Tiró sobre la cama, repleta de pétalos, a Gabriel. Sabía que no le iba a hacer daño con eso y la verdad en ese momento no estaba para ser muy delicado. Se quito lo que quedaba de su camiseta gris y la tiro hacia algún lugar del suelo de la habitación. Se subió a la cama y se coloco sobre el otro hombre comiéndoselo con la mirada antes de volver a besarlo con ansia. Dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso, así sabia la boca del bromista. Este se agarró con sus brazos al cuello de Sam para unir más sus cuerpos y acariciar con total libertad al abundante cabello del Winchester. Sam mientras tanto se entretuvo quitándole al maldito corsé que se le estaba resistiendo desde hacia un rato. Mordió con suavidad el cuello del ángel queriendo marcarle como suyo y para evitar gruñir de frustración. Gabe noto como su cazador luchaba contra su ropa y sonrió divertido antes de jadear de placer por el mordisco. Chasqueo los dedos y el corsé desapareció para beneficio de los dos. Sam lo miro interrogante.

_Me pareció lo mas apropiado_ le contesto a la muda pregunta. Dirigió sus manos por toda la ancha espalda de su cazador, acariciándola, hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama de cuadros y comenzar a bajarlos, junto con el bóxer, lentamente disfrutando su recorrido por las prietas nalgas que tenia el castaño. Las agarro con fuerza, apretándolas. Vaya culo_ ¿Seguimos?

_Claro_ le respondió. Gabriel no iba a ser el único en quedarse allí vestido.

El Winchester dejo que Gabe le quitase lo que le quedaba de ropa para luego arrancarle de un tirón las finas y delicadas bragas de encaje. Ojo por ojo. Él se había quedado sin camiseta y el ángel sin bragas. Así de simple. Volvió a atacar los labios de Gabriel antes de que replicase por lo que había hecho; mientras sus manos viajaron por el suave cuerpo hasta llegar a la erección del otro hombre. Sonrió de satisfacción al escuchar el gemido de placer del castaño mas bajo. Comenzó a bombearla. Con lentitud queriendo torturarlo un rato. El coro de jadeos y gemidos que recibió no tenían precio.

De pronto, todas las velas de la habitación se apagaron y desaparecieron en un suspiro. Sam se sorprendió. No esperaba en ningún momento que la gracia de su ángel se descontrolase de esa manera. Fue bajando por el cuerpo de Gabe entre besos y caricias hasta llegar donde una de sus manos masturbaba a su amante. Bordeo la erección besando las caras internas de los muslos y por ellos se gano un gruñido de protesta de parte del otro.

_No sé lo que quieres. No soy adivino ¿recuerdas? Vas a tener que pedirme las cosas_ Le sugirió_ ¿Quieres que te coma la polla?_ de dónde había salido eso, se pregunto. Vaya… Gabriel si que lo descontrolaba a él también y le sacaba su lado mas sucio.

_Sí…Sam…_ le respondió ansioso entre jadeos.

Y el Winchester no se hizo de rogar; se la metió entera en la boca subiendo y bajando por el cálido tronco, saboreándolo como hacia el arcángel con las piruletas. Lamio el glande al notar como unas gotas de pre seminal se escapaban de él. Se estaba guiando más que nada por los gemidos de su amante y por como le gustaría que se lo hiciesen a él. Era la primera vez que hacia una y le estaba calentando tanto que su polla dolía de lo dura que estaba. Una mano tiro de su cabello hacia arriba, de pronto, haciendo que dejase de comérsela. Lo miro curioso y esperando no haberlo echo fatal; pero lo que se encontró fue una mirada de color caramelo cargada de deseo. Lamio por última vez la punta de la polla de Gabe, antes de subir lentamente por el cuerpo de este haciendo el mismo recorrido por el que había bajado. Volvió a besar, una vez mas, con ganas los labios de su ángel mientras friccionaban sus caderas. Gimieron a la par dentro del beso. Gabriel rompió el beso con reticencia.

_Saaamm…_ gimió mientras acariciaba la espalda de su cazador dibujando extrañas figuras_ Mmmmn… Por favor…

_ ¿Por favor… qué, Gabe?_ jadeó contra el cuello del bromista.

El ángel arqueo su espalda queriendo profundizar el contacto con el esculpido cuerpo del cazador.

_Follame, grandullón_ le susurro al oído antes de jadear ante las nuevas caricias que le proporcionaba el Winchester.

_Pero todavía… No te he…_ una cosa era no tener mucha delicadeza y otra bien diferente era hacerle daño a propósito. Y eso, si que no iba con él. No quería hacerle daño alguno a su ángel.

_No te preocupes Sammy…_ mordió la clavícula del mas alto consiguiendo un gruñido de placer_ Te sorprenderías los útiles…_ gimió al sentir como la dura erección de su grandullón rozaba su dilatada entrada_ usos que tiene la gracia angelical…_ empujo contra el duro miembro queriendo que entrase ya en él_ Sammy…

Y Sammy no se volvió a hacer de rogar. Guio su erección hacia la entrada de su amante y lo penetro con cuidado, por si acaso le hacia daño; pero en vez de eso entro con facilidad. A eso se tenía que estar refiriendo. Intento mantener los ojos abiertos para ver el gesto de puro placer que tenia Gabe mordiéndose los labios conteniendo un gemido de puro goce. Joder que estrecho era. Respiro hondo intentando contener las ganas de embestirlo con fuerza pero le estaba costando horrores y la voz ronca por los gemidos no le estaba ayudando.

_ Mmmmm… Gabe_ gimió su nombre cuando comenzó a balancearse con lentitud, cogiendo el ritmo necesario para torturar de placer al bromista, entrando y saliendo casi por completo.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que escucho el rechinar de los muelles de la cama y el golpeteo incesante del mueble contra la dura pared. La sensación de estar en el interior del ángel era abrumadora pero a la vez invitaba a seguir hasta no poder más.

_Ahhh… ¡Gabe!_ gimió al notar como el mas bajo lo agarraba del trasero para empujarlo mas hacia su interior si era posible.

_Sí…

De pronto, una cálida energía como en oleadas rodeo su cuerpo por completo. Ahora lo entendía por completo a lo que se refería. ¡Oh, Dios! Sentía como pequeñas descargas eléctricas acariciaban su piel. Embistió de nuevo más profundamente y con más rapidez. Coloco una de las piernas sobre uno de sus hombros y se agarró con las manos a la cadera del castaño para seguir penetrándolo con ganas. Los fuertes gemidos y jadeos llenaron la habitación. Varias embestidas después, Gabe se vino entre sus vientres sin ni si quiera tocarse. Sam le siguió poco después. Aquella energía desapareció poco a poco dejándole una agradable sensación de bienestar. Salió con cuidado de su interior. Busco con la mirada la camiseta que le había roto el ángel y la recogió. Volvió a la cama y limpio con mimo y cuidado el cuerpo del bromista para luego limpiarse a sí mismo. A falta de toallas húmedas siempre eran buenas las camisetas rotas. Lanzo el trozo de tela sucio a un rincón y se tumbo junto al castaño; el cual había hecho aparecer en su mano la mordisqueada polla de chocolate y la estaba rompiendo a cachitos para comérsela; para descansar. Se taparon con las mantas que habían quedado revueltas sobre la cama y ahora les servían de abrigo contra el frio invernal.

_Vaya…_ Sam lo miro curioso y Gabriel le devolvió la mirada_ No pongas esa miradita de cachorro abandonado, que no sabes que voy a decir_ le dijo en tono de broma con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas_ Quien me iba a decir a mi que serias una fiera en la cama. Si hasta mi gracia se ha descontrolado_ se acurruco contra el cuerpo tibio del cazador mientras seguía comiendo su chocolatina_ ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresita?

_ ¿En serio? _ pregunto curioso_ Vaya… Me ha gustado, excepto lo que hay colgado en la puerta y lo del tocadiscos. Por poco me lo cargo_ el ángel rio divertido_ ¿Te hubiese gustado, no? Solo por joder a Dean_ bufo intentando no reírse. No iba a cambiar nunca y tampoco es que le importase mucho. Le gustaba así tal cual era_ gracias.

_Sé que se agradece mi presencia siempre pero ¿Por qué?_ Sam lo miro con su cara de perra nº234 (egocéntrico).

_Si Dean te escuchase…_ rio por lo bajo_ Por estar aquí. Conmigo.

Gabriel boqueo sin saber bien que decir. Aquello le había cogido por sorpresa. Sonrió feliz. Él también estaba feliz de estar allí con Sam. Con su Sammy. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho esa mañana, ni si quiera del literal empujón que les había dado al rubio idiota y a su Cassie para reconociesen de una puta vez que estaban colados el uno por el otro.

_Yo también.

_ ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?_ Gabe lo miro confuso_ Lo de salir juntos, ya sabes…_ Solo esperaba que el ángel no volviese a palmarla. No quería reconocer que su polla estaba maldita.

_Me gustaría, grandullón_ sonrió feliz_ Menos mal que ya estoy vacunado contra la maldición de tu polla asesina que si no…

_Gabriel, cállate_ le pidió abochornado y con la cara de perra nº 370 (adiós romanticismo)_ Dejemos el tema. Ahora será mejor que descansemos si queremos otra ronda.

Sam le beso en la frente antes de acomodarse mejor para descansar. No se iba a aburrir teniendo a su lado a Gabriel como pareja. Pues al final si que iban a llevar razón _The Beatles_. Todo lo que necesitaba era amor.


End file.
